Super smash brothers VG lyrics
by The Music Wiz-kid
Summary: I'm trying to write lyrics to different games now. I thought I'd try this one next. Enjoy!
1. SSBM Hyrule temple

**Super smash brothers melee-Hyrule temple**

Once in the temple of Hyrule so very long ago

There was once a princess who was born from the purest of souls

Zelda was her name

Predictions were her thing

She was not insane

Zelda was her name baby

Once in the kingdom of Hyrule so very long ago

Link went on a journey with the help of a lady fighter

Her real name was Zelda and she's the princess of light

She was determined to never give into fights

She called upon Link in order to help her with her plight

And so she turned into Sheik

So begins the legend of Zelda you see

She's the woman from the prophecy

She's a princess who'll never give in

And with Link by her side she will win

So she prayed and she prayed in her heart

And she prayed and she prayed in her soul

For all the secrets we'll now never know

That's the legend of Zelda though

Zelda was her name

Predictions were her thing

She was not insane

Zelda was her name baby

Once in the kingdom of Hyrule so very long ago

There was once a princess who was loved in her peaceful kingdom

Her name was Zelda and she's the princess of light

She was determined to never give into fights

She called upon Link in order to help her with her plight

And she changed into Sheik

So begins the legend of Zelda you see

She's the woman from the prophecy

She's a princess who'll never give in

And with Link by her side she will win

And she prayed and she prayed in her heart

Yes she prayed and she prayed in her soul

For the secrets we'll now never know

That's the legend of Zelda though

Zelda was her name

Predictions were her thing

She was not insane

Zelda was her name baby


	2. SSBM Mute city

**Super smash brothers melee-Mute city**

Why do you fight knowing you'll never win?

Do you like getting pummelled because it's embarrassing

I grow real tired of all of the lies

I could tell you were weak by that sad weary look in your eyes

You still want to fight?

So you still think that you're right?

And that I'm wrong?

What's going on?

Because I fight for justice and I race to win

And I know that my journey is long


	3. SSBM Dr Mario

**Super Smash Brothers Melee-Dr. Mario **

Hey there Dr. Mario your foes look really sick

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario your foes look really ill

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario your foes look really ill

Hey Dr. Mario just toss them that there cure pill

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as we get really tired of that ticking clock

What could we do?

What could we say?

The doctor is here to save the day!

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as we get really tired of that ticking clock

Come on!

Bring it!

It's time to fight!

I've been waiting for this day

Hey there Dr. Mario your foes look really ill

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario your foes look really sick

Hey Dr. Mario

Hey there Dr. Mario your foes look really sick

Hey Dr. Mario you better heal them real quick

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as we get really weary of that ticking clock

What could we do?

What could we say?

The doctor is here to save the day!

Someone call the doctor!

Someone call the doc as we get real damn weary of that ticking clock

Come on!

Bring it!

It's time to fight!

Lets just kick some rookie butt


	4. SSBM Fourside

**Super smash brothers melee-Fourside**

Hey there my shooting star

How I wonder what you are

You came from out of space

With a cute look on your face and

I knew we were gonna start a whole new adventure

Hey there my shooting star

I often wondered what you are

You came from out of space

With that cute look on your face and

I knew we were gonna have a brand new adventure

Everyday I've been thinking

What lies beyond the stars?

I'm bored staying here in the city

With the buildings, people and cars

Hey there my shooting star

How I wonder what you are

You came from out of space

With a cute look on your face and

I knew we were gonna start a whole new adventure

So what is hidden out there in the stars?

What kind of planets watch us from afar?

Hey there my shooting star

I often wondered what you are

You came from out of space

With that cute look on your face and

I knew we were gonna have a brand new adventure

Hey there my shooting star

I often wondered what you are

You came from out of space

With a cute look on your face and

I knew we were gonna start a whole new adventure


	5. SSBM Icicle mountain

**Super smash brothers melee-Icicle mountain**

Oh yeah climbing the Icicle mountain

Wondering of all the veggies we're going to find

Climbing the icy mountain

Yeah we're climbing the icy mountain

Oh yeah wonder what we're gonna find?

Nothing, nobody can keep us from this mountain we're going to climb

Climbing the icy mountain

Yeah we're climbing the icy mountain

Oh yeah wonder what we're going to find there?

Nothing, nobody can keep us from the veggies growing up there

Oh yeah!

Keep going up

Nana don't stop

Don't you give up

Popo keep up

Reaching the top

We can not stop

Come on you guys

Before you freeze up

Keep going up

Nana don't stop

Don't you give up

Popo keep up

Reaching the top

You can not stop

Come on you two

Keep going up

Nana don't stop

Don't you give up

Popo keep up

Reaching the top

We can not stop

Come on you guys

Yeah!

Climbing the icy mountain

Yeah we're climbing the icy mountain

Oh yeah wonder what we're gonna find?

Nothing, nobody can keep us from this mountain we're going to climb

Climbing the icy mountain

Yeah we're climbing the icy mountain

Oh yeah wonder what we're going to find there?

Nothing, nobody can keep us from the veggies growing up there

Oh yeah!


	6. SSBM Super Mario brothers 3

**Super smash brothers melee-Super Mario brothers 3**

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Lets get ready to brawl

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Because Bowser's a fool

He doesn't give up

Doesn't know when to stop

Even though his plans suck

And a big flop

What can I say

What I can do

I guess I just have to play melee as you

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Lets get ready to brawl

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Because Bowser's a fool

Lets keep fighting this game's so easy

Nobody can defeat me

You're the most popular hero of this game because all your moves are sweet

Lets keep going we can not give up now

So keep up!

Don't stop!

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Lets get ready to brawl

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Because Bowser's a fool

D.K.'s alright

Luigi is fine

Yoshi is great

Using Peach is a crime

Because she's weak

But who am I to speak

But at least she can defeat the evil King K!

Hey!

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Lets get ready to brawl

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Because Bowser's a fool

He doesn't give up

Doesn't know when to stop

Even though his plans suck

And a big flop

What can I say

What I can do

I guess I just have to play melee as you

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Lets get ready to brawl

Yeah lets go oh Mario

Because Bowser's a fool


	7. SSBM Eagleland

**Super smash brothers melee-Eagleland**

When I was younger

Yes a little child

I went on adventures that were really wild

With my psychic powers and friends by my side

I felt ready to fight on with a happy smile

And I often wonder what lies beyond our galaxy?

I wonder what we'll find out there?

I want to find new places that's my aim before I die

Mr. Saturn's short and shy

It's been my dream to travel far

And have my name written in the stars

When I was younger

Yes a little child

I went on adventures that were really wild

We would travel the world yes just me and my friends

I wish our adventures didn't have to end

I often still wonder what lies beyond our galaxy?

I wonder what we'll find out there?

I want to find new places and that's my aim before I die

Mr. Saturn's short and shy

It's been my dream to travel far

And have my name written in the stars


	8. SSBM Green greens

**Super smash brothers melee-Green, greens **

Hip hooray

Yeah a hip hooray for me

For Kirby, for Kirby, for Kirby

I am cute but I'm very very bad

Yeah that's me, that's Kriby, yeah Kirby

Hip hip hooray for Kirby

Well I maybe chubby and I maybe small

But I am the coolest of all

With a heart made of gold and a stomach dark and cold

I can take the form of any fool

Hip hooray

Yeah a hip hooray for me

For Kirby, for Kirby, for Kirby

Yeah that's me

And I'm cute as cute can be

But I'm tough, yeah that's me, that's Kirby

Hip hip hooray for Kirby

Well I maybe chubby and I maybe small

But I am the coolest of all

With a heart made of gold and a stomach dark and cold

I can almost devour any fool

So yay!

Again I have to say hip hooray for me

For Kirby

Hip hooray

Yeah a hip hooray for me

For Kirby, for Kirby, for Kirby


	9. SSB Sector Z

**Super smash brothers-Sector Z**

Flying far beyond the stars

They're forever searching for adventure

The heroes four all unite

To beat Star Wolf and the evil scientist Andross

Bravely Star Fox did fight

They're far much stronger than Venom's military might

They are brave and don't show no fear

They fight together as though they were one

Star Fox ready to fly

They are ready for duty always

They will never give up

Fly on brave animal warriors

Fight on for the entire galaxy

Don't give in

You have to keep fighting on

Team Star Fox has to forever remain strong


	10. SSBB Star Wolf

_(A/N: Ok two things, one- I know this game isn't released in my region yet but I will not wait until June for Brawl which is why I got an NTSC copy from Ebay and two-I wrote two other songs like this in my Star Fox fic but I don't give a damn because I like Star Wolf. They are cool so shut up.)_

**Super smash brothers brawl-Star Wolf **

When you hear the winds howl you know that the wolf is here

And when Wolf O'Donnell appears you know that the end of your life is near

Wolf O'Donnell can take you all out

Wolf O'Donnell posses true power

So get ready to die

'Cause you're all going to fly

Compared to Fox, you know Wolf is the best

We'll duel it out beyond the stars and show you true fear

I'm feeling really lucky as though the stars are on my side tonight

Wolf is ready for action

He'll beat up Fox and also Falco

He's powerful like the thunder storm that crashes through the holy winds baby!

Lets fight 'cause I know not of pain

I don't give a damn of the rules for this game

So fight me and prove to me what you are worth


	11. SSBB Battlefield ver 2

**Super smash brothers brawl-Battlefield ver. 2**

I've heard the tales of that man

How he plunged into enemy territory

How he rescued his homeland

I've also heard the tales of that woman

How she travelled the breadth of the land

Reducing all she touched into rubble

I've heard the legends of those two warriors

Revered by both of them

I too revere them

Feared by many

I too fear them

Now those warriors

Stand here at my side

Now those fighters stand by my side

Now my friends are with me

Some of them were heroes

Some were also my mortal enemies

And as we faced each other in combat

Locked in battle

We shine ever brighter

As we fight in order to live


	12. SSBB Gourmet race

**Super smash brothers brawl-Gourmet race**

Go, go Kirby go

Come on baby

Rock and roll

Go, go Kirby go

Come on hurry up 'cause you're too slow

Go, go Kirby go

Come on baby

Rock and roll

Go, go Kirby go

It's time to kick some butt

Come on Kirby

You can do it

You will win this wait and see

Bring it on

So you think you're strong

Well I'm gonna be the one that will prove you wrong

Come on Kirby

You can do it

Forget Meta Knight and King Dedede

'Cause you're the one that I use the most

Those other guys are toast

If you believe in yourself then you can do almost anything

So suck up all those enemies and all those other things

Cook them in a big pot and see the end result

What did you cook up?

Well that will might never know

Come on Kirby dish it out

Show them what you got to give

If those other guys behave themselves

Then maybe we should let them live

You're cute and round and super strong

So come on Kirby lets get it on now

Yeah!

Go, go Kirby go

Come on baby

Rock and roll

Go, go Kirby go

Before it's too late!

Go, go Kirby go

Come on baby

Rock and roll

Go, go Kirby go

Come on hurry up 'cause you're too slow

Go, go Kirby go

Come on baby

Rock and roll

Go, go Kirby go

It's time to kick some butt


	13. SSBB Team Galactic

**Super smash brothers brawl-Team Galactic **

We are skilled trainers

With pokémon that know some really killer moves

So come on lets reach for the stars

This galaxy is ours and we're gonna take it

There's nothing you can do to stop us

So call upon your pokémon

The universe is growing

There's nothing you can do to stop us

Unlike the other teams we're strong enough to beat you

So come bring it baby

It's time better get ready

You will never prevail

We'll make sure that you fail

You can not stop us so go home

Just give up

So wake up Palkia!

Wake up Dialga!

We're powerful trainers

With serious skills that can easily erase you all

So come on lets reach for the stars

This galaxy is ours and we're gonna save it

There's nothing you can do to stop us

Lets battle with our pokémon

The universe keeps growing

You can not stop us now

Just like the other trainers we will never give in

So come bring it baby

It's time better get ready

You will never prevail

We'll make sure that you fail

We have what it takes to stop you

Just give up

Wake up Palkia!

Wake up Dialga!


	14. SSBB Bramble blast

**Super smash brothers brawl-Bramble blast**

Always remember this

Don't ever forget

We had so much fun

I feel no regret

Will you remember me?

Even after I'm gone?

You are my best friend

With you I can't go wrong

Always remember this

Don't ever forget

We had so much fun

I feel no regret

I always treated you as though you were my bro

Lets work together

We can beat them that I know

So come along with me

Sit back enjoy the ride

No need to run

Stand strong

Today's the day we fight

I never thought it'd be like this

This really it?

I will keep fighting till the end

Because you're my friend

You've been there when I needed you the most

When you're here feel glad

I feel like I am no longer alone

Because you're here with me

And we share the same star

The same destiny


	15. SSBB Castle SMW SMB3

**Super smash brothers brawl-Castle/boss fortress (SMW/SMB3)**

Your time is coming

Here's where we end it

Yeah the Koopa kids are nothing compared to me

My eight children are also my legacy

So if you think you have the guts to take us all on

Then I welcome you so bring it on

Your time is coming soon

Here's where we end it

Your time is coming soon

Here's where we'll do this

Your time is coming soon

So come on bring it


	16. SSBB Chill

**Super smash brothers brawl-Chill (Dr. Mario)**

Hey there guess what

I think someone has a fever

Think somebody here has a chill

Stay clear if you're sick

Don't wanna catch it

Stay clear

Don't sneeze

Stay away please

One two

One two

I think I have the flu

I know caught it from you

You made me sick

I'll get my revenge

Don't you dare think it's the end

Achoo!

Achoo!

Oh man I have the flu

I'm feeling sick

Oh my gosh I hate you

You better cure me quick

'Cause you made me sick

Hey Dr. Mario get here quick!


	17. SSBB Pokémon centre

**Super smash brothers brawl-Pokémon centre**

Welcome to the pokémon centre

Where we heal all pokémon kindly

Welcome to the pokémon centre

Where the staff are all friendly and nice

Welcome to the pokémon centre

Where we heal all pokémon kindly

Welcome to the pokémon centre

Where the trainers can share some advice

Because they love pokémon

Just like we love pokémon

Come on lets all sing a song

About how much we love pokémon

Welcome to the pokémon centre

Where we heal all pokémon kindly

Welcome to the pokémon centre

Where the staff are all friendly and nice

Because they love pokémon

Just like we love pokémon

Because we all get along

And that is why I love pokémon


	18. SSBB Wildlands

**Super smash brothers brawl-Wildlands**

Hi little Yoshi what's that that's on your back?

Is that a baby I see there?

And cool look at that the stork's been carrying the rest up in the air

Hey little Yoshi just running through the plains

Better hurry up before it rains

The wildlands are filled with monsters

So it's best watch your step along the way

Go little Yoshi you have to save the day

The evil wizard Kamek is not that far away

You have five little babies to always help you out

So hurry up Yoshi

Yeah ride on Yoshi

Yeah hurry Yoshi

Must hurry to save the day

Hi little Yoshi what's that that's on your back?

Is that a baby I see?

And look at that the stork's carrying the rest for you

Hi little Yoshi what's that on your back?

What's that Yoshi?

Hi little Yoshi what's that that's on your back?

Is that a baby I see there?

And cool look at that the stork's been carrying the rest up in the air


	19. SSBB King Dedede's theme

**Super smash brothers brawl-King Dedede's theme**

Hey there, yo you're Highness

Yeah lets get it on

Yeah come on, come on, come on

Lets do it

Nothing to it

Come you fool lets do it

Do it, do it

Hey there, yo you're Highness

Come on bring it on

Yeah come on, come on, come on

Lets do it

Come on bring it

Come over here and fight me

Fight me, fight me

He's the evil Dedede that's big and mean

He may look cute but he is also tough and a killing machine

He has a hammer and an army

That seems bad

But is also very slow and that makes me glad

So beware of the evil King Dedede

He's the king of all things that's mean

So beware of the king and beware of that hammer/cannon thing

Hey there, yo you're Highness

Yeah lets get it on

Yeah come on, come on, come on

Lets do it

Nothing to it

Come you fool lets do it

Do it, do it

Hey there, yo you're Highness

Come on bring it on

Yeah come on, come on, come on

Lets do it

Come on bring it

Come over here and fight me

Fight me, fight me

He's the evil King Dedede that's big and mean

He carries with him a hammer/cannon like thing

He has an army of Waddle Dees, Gordos and Waddle Doos

Be careful of that naughty king if you don't want to lose


	20. SSBB Luigi's mansion

**Super smash brothers brawl-Luigi's mansion theme**

They are the ghosts of the darkness

They are the ghosts that do not fear nothing

They are the ghosts that will get you

They are ghosts that will take your life away

You can not run or hide from darkness

It will find you

It will haunt you

Can't escape it

The ghosts are everywhere

They are the ghosts from the darkness

They are the ghost that do not fear nothing

They are the ghosts that can kill you

They are ghosts that can take your life away


	21. SSBB Power up music

**Super smash brothers brawl-Power-up music**

Go golden hammer beat 'em up

Go magic hammer smash 'em up

Oh yeah

Go go golden hammer

Hit them with the golden hammer

Use that shiny thing to send 'em flying

Go go magic hammer

Use that sparkly hammer

Smack 'em with that hammer

And send 'em flying

Smash 'em up

Smash 'em up

Go hammer smash 'em up

Beat 'em down to the ground

Or send 'em flying

Smash 'em up

Smash 'em up

Go hammer smash 'em up

Crush 'em down to the ground

Or send 'em flying


	22. SSBB Icicle mountain

**Super smash brothers brawl-Icicle mountain**

Climbing the icy mountain

Climbing the icy mountain

Oh yeah

Wonder what we are gonna find there

Nothing, nobody can keep us from those veggies growing up there

Climbing the icy mountain

Climbing the icy mountain

Yeah, yeah

Wonder what we are gonna find there

Nothing, nobody can keep us from those veggies growing up there

Climbing the icy mountain!

Climbing the icy mountain

Climbing the icy mountain

Oh yeah

Wonder what we are gonna find up there

Nothing, nobody can keep us from those veggies that's growing up there

Climbing the icy mountain

Climbing the icy mountain

Yeah, yeah

I wonder what we are gonna

Wonder what we are going to find up there

Keep going up

Nana don't stop

Don't you give up

Popo keep up

Reaching the top

We can not stop

Keep going up

Nana don't stop

Don't you give up

Popo keep up

Reaching the top

You can not stop

Yeah!


	23. SSBB Route 209

**Super smash brothers brawl-Route 209**

So here I am on a journey

On an adventure

Starting my life to be all that I can

So here I am just travelling the road

My pokémon and myself now

Travelling so far away from home

Sometimes I just have to look back

Just to see what I might have left behind

I will work really hard just to bring out the best within me

I will not give up so easily

I am strong with a good heart

And a pokémon I trust and who has trust in me in return

You see, as we train together we grow strong each day

We care for each other in our own unique way


	24. SSBB Butter building

**Super smash brothers brawl-Butter building**

Kirby, oh Kirby you're so cute and round

I like the way you make that sucking sound

Using that power to mess with your foe

Kirby, oh Kriby your so tough it's unbelievable

Come on Kirby, you can do it

You have to save the day

As long as you believe you can

Then you should be ok

Come on Kirby, you can do it

We believe in you

Come on Kirby you must have faith

For dreams indeed come true

'Cause you maybe tiny

To them you look small

But you're one of the strongest in brawl

With a heart made of gold

And a stomach damp and cold

You can inhale some unwary fool

Haha haha!

So come, come Kirby

Get ready to play

Come on, come on Kirby

You must save the day

So come on lets cheer for Kirby!

Hip hip hooray for Kirby!

Come on Kirby, you can do it

You have to save the day

As long as you believe you can

Then you should be ok


	25. SSBB Tetris Type A

**Super smash brothers brawl-Tetris: Type A**

That piece goes there and that piece over here

And that puzzle piece in the middle here

Tetris is a real awesome game

One of many reasons it rose to fame

Tetris is a fun puzzle game

I would love to play that game again

That piece goes there and that piece over here

And that puzzle piece in the middle here

Tetris is a real awesome game

One of many reasons it rose to fame

Tetris is a fun puzzle game

And I can not wait to play again

Look at all the blocks that fall down

Watch them carefully as they keep speeding down

Put that piece there and that piece over here

And that puzzle piece in the middle there

Tetris is a real awesome game

One of many reasons it rose to fame

Look at all the blocks that fall down

Watch them carefully as they keep speeding down

That piece goes there and that piece over here

And that puzzle piece in the middle here

Tetris is a real awesome game

One of many reasons it rose to fame

Tetris is a fun puzzle game

I would love to play that game again


	26. SSBB Corneria

**Super smash brothers brawl-Corneria**

Here's where the war began

We're doing all that we can

This war started off with one man

Star Fox

Star Fox

Over and out

It's time to show them what this fight is all about

Come fly with me

Come fly with me

And you will see yeah

Soaring up so high in the dark sky

So this is it

It's live or die

Star Fox

Star Fox

Over and out

It's time to show them what this brawl is all about

So come fly with me

Come fly with me

And you will see yeah

Come on fly with me

Come on lets fly

Fly, fly with me

Go Star Fox Go!

Go Fox!

Go Falco!


	27. SSBB Title Animal Crossing

**Super smash brothers brawl-Title **_**(Animal Crossing) **_

Well how do you do

I just moved to this little town

From a city far away

I just want to say how do you do

Really glad to have met you

I want to shop

For furniture and other stuff

Then we'll go and have some hot coffee

Just you and me

Drinking coffee

Happy as can be

Then we'll catch some bugs

Then we'll catch some fish

And then dig for treasures

Watch out!

You fell in a pitfall trap!

Well how do you do

I just moved to your little town

From a land far away

I just want to say how do you do

I'm so glad that I met you

Check me out

These clothes are hot without a doubt

And check out my awesome perfect hair

The post office we go

Sending out gifts

To the people I know

Talking to my friends

And watching flowers grow

And shooting down cool presents

Alright!

That one was a bull's-eye!

Well how do you do

I just moved to this little town

From a city far away

I just want to say how do you do

Really glad to have met you


End file.
